


Be Your Dentist

by LizaPernaty



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, just meditative teeth pulling with my favourite boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaPernaty/pseuds/LizaPernaty
Summary: Illumi's wisdom tooth aches and he decides to remove it. Himself.
Kudos: 8





	Be Your Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how to describe it, it's strange but I kinda needed to write it yk. The whole thing is very spontaneous and it's the first time I wrote something in English since last summer so please don't be harsh on me :3
> 
> The whole thing is heavily inspired by Miss Katya's song(? i guess you can call it a song) "Be Your Own Dentist" so if you want you can listen to it to understand the mood better.

Illumi was back home at the Zoldyck manor after another job. Back in his nearly empty room, that doesn’t say anything about its owner. Plain bed, plain walls - nothing to catch your attention, nothing to be distracted by.

The target was relatively easy to kill, but the job required a lot of preparations and waiting – it was tiring. And this wisdom tooth is aching all the time, which didn’t make things easier for him. Illumi can stand any pain, and one small tooth isn’t such a big problem. But it started to be annoying. He needs it removed.

So there he is – in a bathroom beside his room, standing before a mirror. Illumi doesn’t particularly enjoy looking at himself. He just doesn’t really like to be reminded he has a body. Illumi prefers to distance himself from his own physical form, simply because it is more suitable for his job as an assassin. This way no pain, exhaustion or nausea can possibly cloud his consciousness. There is nothing excruciating, nothing he can’t withstand. Besides, who would like to look into these dark empty eyes, too large for his thin angular face. Yeah, there is no reason to look at himself in the mirror.

But in order to pull this annoying molar Illumi needs to see himself, he needs to bring his mind back into body sensations. He starts slowly, by brushing his hand gently up his neck. Light touch of long fingers against pale skin awakes his usually numb nerves, spreading waves of warm shiver throughout his whole body. He starts breathing deeply – inhale, exhale. Illumi takes his time to get used to the feeling of physicality, of ache in his sore muscles. Not that he can’t feel all of this in his regular distanced state, but right now Illumi’s senses are exaggerated, and it makes him overwhelmed with his own-- realness. Now, back to his sensations, Illumi can finally start working on the wisdom tooth.  
He presses his hand to the jaw, opening his mouth. It doesn’t take much time finding the hurting tooth among the white lines, since Illumi is perfectly aware of his body. Oh, this will require tweezers.

Illumi pulles a pair of steel tweezers from a medical kit in a drawer underneath a sink. He is used to heal his own wounds, though it isn’t necessary most of the time. But the tweezers he hasn't used in a very long time, since the time he started working out his Nen ability, actually. Illumi examines them for a minute, to verify if they were still usable. Now, time to start.

With a deep breath, Illumi carefully directs the tweezers inside the mouth and lets steel jaws take a steady grip on the tooth. He slowly wrenches the molar left and right, making it loosen up in a bed of the gums. And, when he finally hears a crack of bone, he readies himself and, applying a little more strength, pulls the wisdom tooth.

Illumi looks at the white tooth splattered with blood between the tweezers jaws. It seems he was able to pull it with a root. This is good.

With his tongue he feels the soft flesh of the gums, now empty. He feels blood soothing from a fresh wound, filling his mouth with salty metallic taste. If he opens his mouth, the blood will trickle down from the mouth, coloring thin pale lips a bright red. Yes, like this.

Illumi lifts his gaze to meet the reflection of his eyes. A wild glimmer is burning at the bottom of his stare, usually so empty and emotionless.

Illumi feels– aroused.

He finds a strange pleasure in the act and his present state. He knows he shouldn’t, just like he shouldn’t find pleasure in killing. But there was nothing he could do with himself, and with that he gave up to the sensation completely. The desire rose from the depth of his trembling chest: he should pull another tooth. Or maybe he should cut himself, just to see layers of flesh open up, to feel the thrill of leaking blood. Oh, if only there was someone he could torture, someone to dig his nails into, someone to beat until flowers of bruises bloom on the skin–

Illumi doesn’t notice when he starts to release huge waves of bloodlust. “No”, he says to himself, cutting the killing intent off, “I need to calm down”. He’s in the Zoldyck manor, after all, he can’t let himself go here. Otherwise, parents will be upset with him. No, this won’t do.

With a deep breath, he makes his overexcited sensations calm and go at once, letting the feeling of oh so familiar numbness wash over his entire body, utterly losing himself in it. This is much better. With his mind clear and distanced, he thinks about what dangerous zone he accidently slipped into. Next time, he should be more restrained and cautious. Assassin should not let his consciousness be clouded by feelings so easily, even the most pleasurable ones. This way he becomes too sensitive, too open, too vulnerable.

Illumi looks back at the blooded wisdom tooth between the tweezers he still holds. With disgruntled humm, he throws it away in a trash bin.

What a troublesome burden it is – having a body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I wouldn't say I really like this work but it was an interesting experience and made me feel a little better so I think it's worth it. I hope you can also find something interesting in it.


End file.
